Supertragiczni Superbohaterowie
Totalna Porażka: Przygoda nie z tego świata – Odcinek 13 Heidi: Hej! Znowu nadszedł ten czas, w którym możecie podziwiać największą gwiazdę tego taniego programu, czyli mnie! <3 Niestety muszę wam jeszcze przypomnieć, co ostatnio się wydarzyło. Więc w poprzednim odcinku byliśmy w trakcie powrotu z nawiedzonego miasteczka. Po drodze natknęliśmy się na statek kosmiczny, który postanowił nas porwać. Wtedy też stwierdziłam, że jest to idealny moment na kolejne ekscytujące zadanie. Drużyny zostały rozwiązane i uczestnicy musieli w jakiś sposób sprawić, że wszyscy bezpiecznie opuścimy ten statek. Nie szło im najlepiej, ale na szczęście okazało się, że jakimś cudem Aisha po swojej eliminacji została przywódczynią tych kosmitów. W ten sposób psychopatka uwolniła nas wszystkich i w nagrodę pozwoliłam jej wrócić do gry. Znowu. A to oznacza, że cofnęliśmy się do finałowej siódemki. Co zawodnicy będą dzisiaj robić? Kto polegnie i zostanie kolejnym wyeliminowanym frajerem? Aby się tego dowiedzieć, oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Przygodę nie z tego świata! Dom uczestników Salon Shane, Dustin i Dean od kilku minut siedzieli razem w salonie. Dustin: 'Dużo się zmieniło odkąd ostatni raz byliśmy w tym domu… '''Shane: '''Niby co się zmieniło oprócz tego, że ten budynek prawdopodobnie z każdym tygodniem coraz bardziej się rozpada? '''Dustin: '''Chodzi mi o to, że straciliśmy Laurę, Fionę i George’a… I na dodatek wróciliśmy tu z Aishą. ''W tym samym momencie do salonu dosłownie wskoczyła Aisha. 'Aisha: '''Hejo! '''Shane: '''Co ty tu robisz? Prowadząca już wygnoiła cię ze swojego spa? '''Aisha: '''Zgadłeś. ^^ Chyba niechcący coś jej tam zepsułam… '''Dean: '''Jakoś mnie to nie dziwi… '''Shane: '''Mnie też. '''Aisha: '''No, mnie też to nie dziwi! (pokój zwierzeń)'Aisha: 'Fajnie, że znowu mogłam tutaj wrócić! :D Kosmici przez jakiś czas poradzą sobie beze mnie, za to ja mogę znowu terroryzować pozostałych uczestników! Hahaha! Stołówka ''Bianca, Bella i Samantha siedziały przy jednym stole i czekały na jedzenie. 'Bianca: '''Chyba nie miałyśmy jeszcze za bardzo okazji do tego, żeby ze sobą pogadać, co nie? (pokój zwierzeń)'Bianca: 'Ostatnio drużyny zostały rozwiązane, więc to dobry moment na znalezienie nowych sojuszników. Te dwie dziewczyny sprawiają wrażenie dobrych kandydatek do manipulowania. '''Bella: '''Byłyśmy w przeciwnych drużynach, więc to nic dziwnego… '''Bianca: '''Ale skoro drużyn już nie ma, to co powiecie na jakąś małą współpracę? '''Samantha: '''Ja nie lubię pracować… '''Bella: '''Jej chodzi o założenie sojuszu. Mam rację? '''Bianca: '''No, tak jakby… Wystarczy, że przy głosowaniach będziemy po tej samej stronie. '''Bella: '''Cóż, chyba moglibyśmy się na to zgodzić, ale daleko na tym nie zajdziesz… Ja i Samantha nie będziemy głosować na Dustina i Shane’a, więc oprócz ciebie zostają nam tylko dwie osoby do wyrzucenia z gry. '''Samantha: '''Zaraz… Jak to nie będziemy głosować na Shane’a? '''Bella: '''Musicie ze sobą wytrzymać jeszcze przez jakiś czas… '''Bianca: '''Spoko, jak najbardziej wystarczy mi pewność, że będziecie chcieli głosować na Deana i Aishę zamiast na mnie. (pokój zwierzeń)'Bianca: 'Nie sądziłam, że dowiem się aż tylu rzeczy przy jednej prostej rozmowie… Najwidoczniej sojusz tej czwórki nie jest zbyt stabilny, więc będę mogła później łatwo to wykorzystać. (pokój zwierzeń)'Bella: 'Nie ufam Biance. Doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę z tego jaka jest podstępna. Zgodzę się z nią na ten „sojusz” tylko po to, aby poczuła się bezpieczna i nie zaczęła za bardzo kombinować. '''Bella: '''Okej, więc chyba możemy powiedzieć, że razem tworzymy już finałową piątkę. ''Bella uśmiechnęła się do Bianki, która odwzajemniła uśmiech. 'Bianca: 'Świetnie. Po chwili do pomieszczenia weszli pozostali uczestnicy, którzy usiedli przy tym samym stole. Zaraz po nich zjawiła się kucharka Isabel. 'Isabel: '''Witajcie! Założę się, że tęskniliście za moją kuchnią. <3 '''Dean: '''Taa, już nie możemy się doczekać tego wspaniałego żarcia… '''Isabel: '''Właśnie to chciałam usłyszeć! ''Isabel zaczęła nakładać na talerze uczestników jedzenie, które jak zawsze nie wyglądało zbyt apetycznie. 'Isabel: '''Smacznego. ^^ Mam nadzieję, że ktoś się później zgłosi po dokładkę! ''Zadowolona Isabel poszła z powrotem do kuchni. 'Aisha: '''Już dawno nie jadłam ludzkiego jedzenia! '''Shane: '''Szczerze mówiąc nie wiem, czy to, co tutaj jemy, na pewno jest „ludzkie”… ''Po kilku minutach jedzenia, ktoś do stołówki wrzucił puszkę, z której zaczęło wydobywać się sporo gazu. Okazało się, że jest usypiający i już po chwili wszyscy leżeli na podłodze. Magazyn Uczestnicy obudzili się w małym magazynie wypełnionym pudłami. 'Bella: '''Co się stało? '''Dustin: '''Też chciałbym to wiedzieć… Ostatnie, co pamiętam, to nasze ohydne jedzenie w stołówce… '''Shane: '''Może tym razem ta kucharka na serio nas otruła… '''Bianca: '''Ta, jasne. I może jeszcze ona sama wyniosła nas wszystkich do… tak właściwie to gdzie my jesteśmy? '''Dustin: '''Chyba w jakimś magazynie. ''Nagle drzwi do magazynu otworzyły się z hukiem i do środka weszła Sophie. 'Sophie: '''O, nareszcie się obudziliście. Nadszedł czas na kolejne zadanie! Dzisiaj będziecie mogli zostać superbohaterami. Każdy z was musi zmienić się w superbohatera korzystając z różnych kostiumów i rekwizytów znajdujących się w tym magazynie. Gdy wszyscy będziecie gotowi, wyjdźcie na zewnątrz, gdzie dowiecie się, co będziecie musieli dalej robić. Lepiej, żeby wystarczyło wam jakieś pół godziny, bo nie mamy zbyt wiele czasu! ''Nie czekając na żadne pytania, Sophie od razu wyszła i zamknęła za sobą drzwi. 'Dean: '''Czyli dzisiaj bawimy się w jakieś durne przebieranki? '''Aisha: '''Ja nie muszę udawać żadnego superbohatera, bo już nim jestem! Ale w sumie mogę poszukać tu jakiejś ciekawej broni… '''Samantha: '''Okej, lepiej się za bardzo nie męczcie, bo i tak nie wyjdziecie lepiej ode mnie! <3 (pokój zwierzeń)'Samantha: 'Chyba wszyscy wiemy, że w kwestii mody nikt mnie nie pokona! Nawet jeśli chodzi o jakieś dziwne kostiumy… ''Zawodnicy zaczęli przeglądać wszystkie pudła znajdujące się w magazynie robiąc przy tym dosyć duży bałagan. Na zewnątrz Uczestnicy wyszli z magazynu, gdy wszyscy byli już gotowi. Okazało się, że znajdują się w pobliżu lasu. 'Sophie: '''Ciekawa jestem, co dla siebie powymyślaliście! ''Sophie zaczęła przyglądać się wszystkim. Aisha prawie w ogóle się nie zmieniła, Samantha była przebrana za królową w różowej sukni, Dean wyglądał jakby jego skóra była metalowa, Shane był ubrany cały na czarno, Dustin przypominał didżeja, Bella wyglądała jak anioł, natomiast Bianca była skąpo ubranym diabełkiem. '' '''Sophie: '''Okej, spodziewałam się czegoś lepszego, ale nie mamy już czasu na poprawki. '''Bella: '''Tak w ogóle to gdzie jest Heidi? '''Shane: '''Mam nadzieję, że nie musimy jej znowu ratować… '''Sophie: '''Spokojnie, nasza kochana Heidi postanowiła wziąć sobie dzień wolny od prowadzenia zadania. Znowu. '''Dustin: '''Więc co robimy? '''Sophie: '''Pamiętacie waszą przygodę sprzed kilku odcinków, kiedy musieliście znaleźć Kijek Prawdy? Tak się składa, że ten magiczny przedmiot znowu jest w tym lesie, a dokładniej na szczycie wieży znajdującej się gdzieś w okolicy. Zapewne domyślacie się już, że musicie tam dotrzeć i zdobyć Kijek. '''Shane: '''I tym razem mamy być przy tym superbohaterami? '''Sophie: '''Dokładnie tak! Wasze supermoce na pewno wam się przydadzą, bo będą czekały na was pewne niebezpieczeństwa. Poza tym oprócz waszej siódemki na Kijek poluje jeszcze jedna osoba, która prawdopodobnie będzie chciała się was pozbyć, dlatego musicie uważać. Powodzenia! ''Sophie klasnęła w dłonie i w tym samym momencie wokół niej pojawił się gęsty dym. Gdy dym zniknął okazało się, że Sophie również zniknęła. 'Bella: '''To zadanie jest idiotyczne. My nie mamy żadnych mocy… '''Aisha: '''Jak to nie? Ja jestem superninją! ''Aisha zaczęła skakać wokół uczestników machając przy tym znalezionym nunchaku. 'Samantha: '''Za to ja jestem królową, której wszyscy muszą usługiwać! I nikt nie ma prawa mnie dotknąć bez mojego pozwolenia, bo inaczej źle na tym skończy! '''Dean: '''Natomiast ja jestem niezniszczalny… '''Dustin: '''A ja mogę zniszczyć każdego siłą muzyki. :D '''Shane: '''Cóż, ja w sumie jestem jak cień, który może zaatakować z zaskoczenia… '''Bianca: '''Ja potrafię władać ogniem skoro teoretycznie pochodzę z piekła. '''Bella: '''Eh, to w takim razie załóżmy, że potrafię latać… '''Shane: '''Celowo zrobiłyście z siebie takie przeciwieństwa? ''Bella i Bianca spojrzały na siebie i lekko się skrzywiły. 'Bella i Bianca: '''Nie… '''Dean: '''No dobra, skoro ustaliliśmy już te głupie supermoce, to chyba możemy ruszać. '''Bianca: '''Tak, idziemy stąd. ''Bianca ruszyła przed siebie pociągając Deana za sobą. W podobnym kierunku poszła (w podskokach) śmiejąca się Aisha. 'Bella: '''Zastanawia mnie, dlaczego nie widać nigdzie tej wieży… '''Shane: '''Pewnie jest ustawiona w takim miejscu, żebyśmy właśnie teraz nie mogli jej nigdzie zobaczyć. '''Dustin: '''Więc… idziemy w tym samym kierunku co tamci? '''Shane: '''Nie ma sensu ich śledzić. Możemy iść w nieco inną stronę. '''Samantha: '''Dlaczego to ty tutaj rozkazujesz? '''Shane: '''Nie rozkazuję tylko proponuję… '''Bella: '''Okej, mimo wszystko do lasu możemy iść tylko w jedną stronę. Dlatego chodźmy już zanim zostaniemy daleko w tyle. '''Shane: '''Już jesteśmy w tyle. '''Bella: '''Serio? Co za wspaniałe odkrycie… '''Dustin: '''No to idziemy. I tak już pewnie nie trafimy na pozostałych, więc nie ma znaczenia, czy przez chwilę będziemy szli tą samą drogą. '''Samantha: '''Ja tu jestem królową i to ja decyduję, że w tym momencie zaczynamy iść przed siebie! ''Samantha zaczęła iść w stronę lasu. Dustin, Bella i Shane poszli tuż za nią. Las Bianca i Dean Dwójka uczestników już dosyć mocno oddaliła się od pozostałych. Aktualnie zatrzymali się, aby trochę rozejrzeć się po okolicy. 'Dean: '''Nigdzie nie widać tej głupiej wieży… '''Bianca: '''Gdybyśmy ją tak od razu widzieli, to chyba byłoby zbyt łatwe, co nie? '''Dean: '''Przecież i tak będziemy mieli inne utrudnienia. I jeszcze musimy udawać, że jesteśmy jakimiś bohaterami… ''Nagle wysoko nad głowami Bianki i Deana coś zaczęło mocno szeleścić. Oboje spojrzeli w górę. 'Bianca: '(szeptem) Wydaje mi się, czy ktoś właśnie chodzi po drzewie znajdującym się nad nami? 'Dean: '''Jeśli to ten ktoś, kto ma nam przeszkadzać, to go zaraz złapię i wyrzucę stąd. '''Bianca: '''Czyli krótko mówiąc zamierzasz zgrywać superbohatera? '''Dean: '''Jak chcesz, to sobie tak myśl. '''Bianca: '''Tak, od dawna marzyłam o tym, żebyś mnie przed czymś uratował… ''W tym samym momencie tajemnicza osoba krzyknęła, a następnie niespodziewanie zeskoczyła z drzewa i wylądowała tuż przed Biancą i Deanem. Oboje zamierzali już zaatakować, ale okazało się, że to „tylko” Aisha. 'Aisha: '''Hej! Przestraszyłam was? '''Dean: '''Pff, mnie nie można przestraszyć… '''Bianca: '''Co ty robiłaś na szczycie drzewa? '''Aisha: '''Rozglądałam się. ^^ Wiem już, w którą stronę trzeba się kierować. '''Dean: '''Serio? W którą? '''Aisha: '''Dlaczego miałabym wam to powiedzieć? '''Bianca: '''A dlaczego nie? '''Aisha: '''Dlatego, że to zadanie może wygrać tylko jedna osoba! '''Bianca: '''Od kiedy zależy ci na tym, żeby wygrać? '''Aisha: '''Nie zależy mi. Ale za to chętnie zdobędę Kijek Prawdy. ^^ '''Bianca: '''Za to ja chcę jedynie wygrać to wyzwanie i zdobyć nietykalność. ''Po chwili Bianca zauważyła, że Dean spojrzał się na nią z podejrzliwym wzrokiem. 'Bianca: '''To znaczy ja i Dean chcemy… Najlepiej, jeśli jedno z nas wygra. Za to ty będziesz mogła wziąć sobie ten Kijek. '''Aisha: '''Cóż… No dobra. Chodźcie za mną! ''Aisha zaczęła iść przed siebie… a dokładniej to skakać po drzewach, więc Bianca i Dean musieli bardzo uważać, aby jej nie zgubić po drodze. Bella, Dustin, Samantha i Shane Samantha nadal prowadziła pozostałych przez las. '''Shane: Jeśli mogę spytać, to czy nasza wspaniała „królowa” wie, w którą stronę musimy się kierować? Samantha: Uważasz mnie za głupią? Shane: Mam mówić szczerze? Samantha zatrzymała się i odwróciła do Shane’a. On, Dustin i Bella również się zatrzymali. Samantha: Nawet nie próbuj mnie obrażać, jasne? (pokój zwierzeń)Samantha: Szkoda, że nie mogę sprawić, aby ten idiota zniknął… Pozostaje mi mieć nadzieję, że zgubimy go po drodze. Shane: A skąd wiedziałaś, co zamierzałem odpowiedzieć? Może w tajemnicy sama się z tym zgadzasz? Samantha już miała coś powiedzieć, gdy nagle między nią a Shanem stanął Dustin. Dustin: Uspokójcie się. Tracimy przez was czas. (pokój zwierzeń)Dustin: Myślę, że dobrym pomysłem byłoby rozdzielenie tej dwójki… Przecież i tak oficjalnie nie tworzymy już jednej drużyny. Dustin: Może ja i Samantha pójdziemy teraz w jedną stronę, a wy w drugą? Przynajmniej dzięki temu unikniemy niepotrzebnych kłótni… Samantha: Doskonały pomysł. Bella: A czy to nie będzie zbyt ryzykowne? Razem będziemy bezpieczniejsi… Shane: Nie martw się, obronię cię. Uśmiechnął się do Belli, która przewróciła oczami. Samantha: Okej, idziemy stąd zanim całkowicie stracę cierpliwość. Złapała Dustina za rękę i pociągnęła go lekko w prawą stronę, natomiast Bella i Shane poszli w przeciwnym kierunku. (pokój zwierzeń)Shane: Liczę na to, że teraz ten tajemniczy przeciwnik zaatakuje naszą księżniczkę i da jej do zrozumienia, że nie jest tu najważniejsza… Bella i Shane Kilka minut po rozdzieleniu się, Bella i Shane zatrzymali się przed jaskinią. Shane: 'Nie jest to wieża, której szukamy, ale może znajdziemy tam coś ciekawego? '''Bella: '''Raczej nie, ale jak chcesz dalej tracić czas na jakieś głupoty to możesz tam iść i poszukać sobie czegoś „ciekawego”. '''Shane: '''Rety, nie wiedziałem, że przebierając się za anioła zrobisz się jednocześnie wredniejsza… '''Bella: '''Daleko mi do bycia wredną osobą. Zwłaszcza przy kimś takim jak ty… '''Shane: '''Co? Ja nie… '''Bella: '''Tak, czasami jesteś wredny. Zwłaszcza podczas niektórych kłótni. '''Shane: '''No chyba muszę się jakoś bronić przed komentarzami pewnych kretynów? '''Bella: '''Dobra, nie ma sensu dalej o tym gadać. Idziesz do tej jaskini czy nie? '''Shane: '''Skoro twierdzisz, że to tylko strata czasu, to nie. '''Bella: '''I bardzo dobrze. ''Nagle za ich plecami przebiegła jakaś postać. Oboje odwrócili się. 'Bella: '''Ty też to słyszałeś? Ktoś chyba tędy przebiegł… '''Shane: '''Niewykluczone, że ktoś nas śledzi. Chodźmy już dalej. Stojąc tu jedynie pogorszymy swoją sytuację. '''Bella: '''Okej, ale przypomnę ci tylko, że to przez ciebie się zatrzymaliśmy. '''Shane: '''Tak, jeśli przegramy, to będzie moja wina. Nie musisz mi tego mówić… ''Bella i Shane szybkim krokiem poszli dalej. Rozglądali się w celu wypatrzenia tajemniczej postaci, ale najprawdopodobniej zostali już sami. '' Dustin i Samantha ''Dustin i Samantha szli wzdłuż strumyka, na który trafili chwilę wcześniej. 'Dustin: '''Miejmy nadzieję, że ten strumyk doprowadzi nas do wieży… '''Samantha: '''No lepiej żeby tak było, bo czuję, że już niedługo zmęczę się tym ciągłym łażeniem. ''Nagle w krzakach za uczestnikami coś się poruszyło. Oboje gwałtownie odwrócili się w tę stronę. 'Samantha: '''Co to było? '''Dustin: '''Może to tylko jakiś zwierzak… '''Samantha: '''Oby… ''Dustin i Samantha szli dalej, ale teraz co chwilę rozglądali się na wszystkie strony. 'Samantha: '''Dobrze, że moją supermocą czy czymś tam jest to, że nikt nie ma prawa dotknąć mnie bez mojego pozwolenia. '''Dustin: '''I uważasz, że to coś… albo ktoś będzie zwracać na to uwagę? '''Samantha: '''No jasne! Nie po to wymyśliłam sobie tę genialną moc, żeby teraz jakiś plebs to zignorował! (pokój zwierzeń)'Dustin: 'Szczerze mówiąc nie wiem, czy Samantha zaczęła sobie żartować w takiej sytuacji, czy ona na serio w to wierzyła… ''Po chwili za uczestnikami znowu coś się poruszyło i tym razem zanim zdążyli jakoś zareagować, przed nimi wyskoczyła tajemnicza postać, której twarz była prawie całkowicie zasłonięta. Można było jedynie zauważyć, że jest to chłopak. Samantha zaczęła krzyczeć. 'Samantha: '''Kim jesteś i czego od nas chcesz?! '???: Poszukuję Kijka Prawdy, za to wy przeszkadzacie mi w tych poszukiwaniach. Dustin: 'Z tego, co wiem, to ty przeszkadzasz nam. ''Tajemnicza postać zbliżyła się trochę do Dustina. 'Dustin: '''Ale… jeśli wolisz, to w sumie my możemy być tymi, którzy przeszkadzają. Nie ma problemu. ''Uśmiechnął się nerwowo, ale postać nadal przybliżała się do niego. Dustin natomiast zaczął się powoli cofać do tyłu. 'Dustin: '''Okej, jeśli chcesz, to zejdziemy ci już z drogi… '''Samantha: '''Co? Nie ma mowy! Chcę wygrać to głupie zadanie! '''Dustin: '''Ale tak naprawdę wcale nie potrzebujemy tego immunitetu. Mamy wystarczająco dużo osób po naszej stronie. '''Samantha: '''Może i mamy, ale to nie znaczy, że możemy im ufać. '''Dustin: '''Oczywiście, że możemy… '???: Dobra, koniec tego gadania. Dustin był już niemalże przyciśnięty do drzewa przez swojego przeciwnika. ???: Dacie się dobrowolnie złapać, czy zamierzacie walczyć? 'Dustin: '''Szczerze mówiąc jest mi wszystko jedno… '''Samantha: '''Ja nie będę walczyć, bo jestem na to zbyt ładna. '???: 'W porządku. ''Chłopak złapał Dustina i szybko związał mu ręce. Następnie spojrzał się na Samanthę. 'Samantha: '''Co się tak gapisz? To że nie będę walczyć, nie znaczy, że dam się złapać! Nie masz prawa mnie dotknąć! '???: 'Eh, te księżniczki… W takim razie zniknij mi już z oczu. Tylko szybko. ''Samantha już miała coś powiedzieć, ale jednak powstrzymała się i szybko oddaliła od zaskoczonego Dustina i tajemniczej postaci. (pokój zwierzeń)'Samantha: '''Nie wierzę, że ta moja „moc” na serio zadziałała! Bycie królową jest świetne! <3 '''Dustin: '''Więc dasz jej tak po prostu odejść, ale mi już nie? Poważnie? '???: 'No, nie mogę jej ruszyć bez jej pozwolenia. Za to ciebie mogę się z łatwością pozbyć. Idziemy stąd. ''Postać pociągnęła Dustina ze sobą w kierunku przeciwnym, do którego poszła Samantha. Aisha, Bianca i Dean Bianca i Dean od kilku minut podążali za Aishą, która cały czas dosyć szybko się poruszała. 'Bianca: '''Hej, psycholko, możesz w końcu trochę zwolnić? '''Aisha: '''Ale wtedy moje szanse na zdobycie Kijka Prawdy i wasze szanse na immunitet zaczną maleć! '''Dean: '''Dokładnie, słuchaj się naszej szalonej koleżanki! A jeśli się zmęczyłaś, to możesz tu zostać. Ja bez problemu dotrę do końca i wtedy dostanę nietykalność. '''Bianca: '''Co? Nie! (pokój zwierzeń)'Bianca: 'Co on sobie myśli? Że tak po prostu zrezygnuję ze zwycięstwa? To, że mamy „sojusz” nie znaczy, że specjalnie dla niego będę ryzykować swoją eliminacją! (pokój zwierzeń)'Dean: 'Mam takie dziwne wrażenie, że Bianca koniecznie chce zgarnąć ten immunitet dla siebie i chyba nie chce, żebym to ja go dostał… '''Dean: '''Nie? Dlaczego? '''Bianca: '''No… Nie zamierzam się zatrzymywać, bo nie chcę zostać tutaj sama… ''Dean zaśmiał się pod nosem, co trochę wkurzyło Biancę. 'Dean: '''Czyli że się zwyczajnie boisz? '''Bianca: '''Nie boję się! Po prostu sama nie będę miała szans przeciwko tej osobie, która na nas poluje! '''Dean: '''No dobra, ale mimo wszystko nie możemy zwolnić. ''W tym momencie Dean i Bianca uświadomili sobie, że Aisha zniknęła im z oczu. 'Dean: 'Świetnie, przez twoje narzekania straciliśmy osobę, dzięki której mogliśmy wygrać. 'Bianca: '''To nie moja wina! Poza tym oboje nie możemy tego wygrać, zapominałeś? '''Dean: '''Nie zapomniałem. ''Nagle tuż przed nimi zjawiła się Aisha. 'Bianca: '''Już myślałam, że cię zgubiliśmy… '''Aisha: '''No bo w sumie to rzeczywiście mnie zgubiliście, ale łatwo było was odnaleźć. ^^ Mamy pewien problem, bo zbliża się do nas nasz przeciwnik. '''Dean: '''Będziemy z nim walczyć? '''Bianca: '''Nie ma sensu. Idziemy dalej zanim ktoś nas wyprzedzi. ''Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył coś jeszcze powiedzieć, do uczestników przybiegła tajemnicza postać. 'Bianca: '''Eh, za późno… '???: 'Nie pójdziecie dalej. '''Dean: '''Bo co? Zatrzymasz nas? '???: 'Tak, zatrzymam. '''Aisha: '''Mnie nie da się zatrzymać! Jestem superninją! '''Dean: '''Nie dasz rady pokonać trzech osób na raz. '???: 'Cóż, przekonamy się… '''Bianca: '''Tylko szybko, bo tak trochę śpieszy mi się do tej wieży… '''Aisha: '''Spoko, to się da załatwić. ^^ ''Aisha rzuciła się na przeciwnika. Zaczęli ze sobą walczyć. (pokój zwierzeń)'Aisha: '''A już myślałam, że nie doczekam się dziś jakiejś dobrej walki. <3 ''Po chwili walczące ze sobą osoby zniknęły gdzieś za drzewami. Bianca zaczęła iść dalej. 'Dean: '''A ty gdzie się wybierasz? '''Bianca: '''Myślisz, że będę tutaj tak stać i się gapić? '''Dean: '''Nawet nie wiesz gdzie dokładnie musisz iść. '''Bianca: '''A tak właściwie to skąd możemy wiedzieć, czy ta psycholka nas nie oszukała? ''W tym momencie Aisha wyleciała zza drzew i wpadła na Deana, który się przewrócił. 'Aisha: '''Mocny z niego przeciwnik… '''Dean: '''Mogłabyś trochę uważać… ''Tajemnicza postać skoczyła na Aishę i razem spadli na Deana, który właśnie się podnosił. 'Bianca: '''No to wy sobie dalej walczcie, a ja się powoli oddalę… ''Mimo wszystko Bianca nie zdążyła daleko zajść, bo już po chwili została powalona na ziemię przez ich przeciwnika. Następnie na nich rzucili się Dean oraz Aisha i wszyscy razem zaczęli walczyć. Bella i Shane W czasie dalszych poszukiwań dwójka uczestników nadal co chwilę rozglądała się na wszystkie strony. 'Bella: '''Tamta dziwna sytuacja chyba jednak była tylko jednorazowa. '''Shane: '''Może, ale mimo wszystko cały czas musimy być ostrożni. '''Bella: '''Ciekawe jak daleko jesteśmy od tej wieży i czy w ogóle zmierzamy w dobrą stronę… '''Shane: '''Miejmy nadzieję, że dobrze idziemy, bo w przeciwnym wypadku możemy już chyba zapomnieć o wygranej. ''Po chwili oboje mogli usłyszeć jakieś głosy, które stopniowo się nasilały. 'Bella: '''Słyszysz to? Brzmi jak odgłosy jakiejś walki… '''Shane: '''Chyba jednak nasz tajemniczy przeciwnik zainteresował się innymi osobami. ''Gdy jeszcze bardziej zbliżyli się do miejsca walki, zobaczyli Biancę, Deana i Aishę. 'Shane: '''Trzech na jednego? To chyba nie jest do końca sprawiedliwe… '''Bella: '''Ważne, że my nie jesteśmy w to zamieszani. ''W pewnym momencie tajemnicza postać popchnęła Deana, który wpadł na Biancę, przez co oboje wpadli w krzaki. Wtedy też Aisha zaatakowała z zaskoczenia i nieświadomie odrzuciła przeciwnika w stronę Shane’a i Belli. Tajemnicza postać szybko się podniosła i równie szybko zauważyła dwóch nowych intruzów. 'Shane: '''Okej, teraz jest chyba dobry moment na ucieczkę… '''Bella: '''Tak, znikajmy stąd. ''Bella i Shane zaczęli uciekać. Tajemniczy przeciwnik najpewniej stwierdził, że łatwiej będzie zająć się tą dwójką, więc zaczął za nimi biec. 'Bella: 'Świetnie, właśnie tego nam brakowało… 'Shane: '''Ale przynajmniej teraz nie możesz zrzucić winy na mnie za naszą ewentualną porażkę. '''Bella: '''Czy w tym momencie właśnie to cię najbardziej interesuje? '''Shane: '''Nie, ale mówię to tak na wszelki wypadek… (pokój zwierzeń)'Shane: 'Bądźmy szczerzy. Skoro tamten koleś prawie pokonał trzy osoby na raz, to z naszą dwójką tym bardziej może sobie poradzić. Aisha, Bianca i Dean ''Gdy Bianca i Dean wydostali się z krzaków, zauważyli, że ich przeciwnik zniknął. 'Dean: '''Gdzie on jest? '''Aisha: '''Chyba jednak poddał się i pobiegł gdzieś indziej. '''Bianca: '''Cóż, przynajmniej będziemy mieli spokój. Na razie. '''Aisha: '''No dobra, Kijek Prawdy sam się nie odnajdzie! ''Aisha zaczęła biec. Bianca i Dean tym razem z większym trudem nadążali za nią, ponieważ zmęczyli się po walce. (pokój zwierzeń)'Dean: '''Jak ona to robi, że zawsze ma tyle energii? ''Po chwili uczestnicy mogli już zobaczyć wieżę. Ale żeby się do niej dostać, musieli najpierw pokonać dosyć szeroką rzekę, a następnie jeszcze przebiec kilkaset metrów po dosyć nierównym terenie. 'Bianca: '''I co teraz? '''Dean: '''Nie damy rady tak po prostu tego przepłynąć, bo jesteśmy zbyt zmęczeni i woda pewnie nas porwie i zabierze gdzieś daleko stąd. '''Bianca: '''Czyli mamy teraz tracić czas na budowę tratwy? '''Aisha: '''Niekoniecznie, bo możemy też zwyczajnie przeskoczyć. ^^ ''Aisha wskazała na duże drzewo znajdujące się tuż przy rzece, z którego zwisały liany. 'Bianca: '''Ja się chyba prędzej przez to zabiję niż bezpiecznie przeskoczę na drugą stronę. '''Dean: '''Więc w takim razie będziesz musiała tu zostać… ''Bianca spojrzała się ze złością na Deana. W tym czasie Aisha złapała się liany, a następnie bez problemu przeskoczyła na drugą stronę rzeki. 'Aisha: '''Ale to było fajne! :D '''Dean: '''Dobra, teraz ja. ''Po chwili Dean również był po drugiej stronie. Aisha zaczęła już biec dalej. 'Dean: '''Jeśli chcesz zdążyć, to lepiej przeskakuj jak najszybciej. Powodzenia! ''Dean posłał nieco złośliwy uśmiech do wkurzonej Bianki i pobiegł za Aishą. 'Bianca: '''Eh, najwidoczniej nie mam innego wyjścia… Nie zostanę tutaj jak jakaś frajerka. ''Bianca złapała się liany i z lekkim przerażeniem na twarzy rozpędziła się i przeskoczyła na drugą stronę. Gdy wylądowała na ziemi, odetchnęła z ulgą i pobiegła dalej. (pokój zwierzeń)'Bianca: '''Jeśli Dean myślał, że teraz się mnie pozbędzie i zgarnie immunitet dla siebie, to się myli! Bella i Shane ''Zawodnicy przez kilka minut uciekali przed ich przeciwnikiem i wyglądali już na zmęczonych. 'Bella: '''To nie ma sensu… On i tak nas złapie… '''Shane: '''Nie możemy tak po prostu się poddać! ''W pewnym momencie Shane potknął się i upadł na ziemię. Wtedy niemal od razu tajemnicza postać rzuciła się na niego. 'Bella: '''A teraz? '''Shane: '''Teraz też nie. Bez walki na pewno się nie poddam! ''Shane odepchnął swojego przeciwnika i zaczął z nim walczyć. Bella przyglądała się temu nie wiedząc co dalej robić. (pokój zwierzeń)'Bella: '''Nie wiem, czy powinnam spróbować mu jakoś pomóc, czy wykorzystać okazję i uciec… Albo może po prostu najlepiej będzie tam stać i czekać? ''Walczące ze sobą osoby na moment przestały zwracać uwagę na Bellę, więc dziewczyna postanowiła schować się za dużym drzewem i stamtąd obserwować sytuację. 'Shane: '''Do czego w ogóle jest ci potrzebny ten głupi Kijek? '???: 'Powinieneś to chyba wiedzieć, skoro też na niego polujesz! '''Shane: '''Nie, tak właściwie to obchodzi mnie tylko zwycięstwo w zadaniu, a nie jakiś dziwny… przedmiot. '???: 'No to tak czy inaczej nie zdobędziesz go! ''Tajemniczy przeciwnik rzucił Shanem o drzewo, co trochę oszołomiło chłopaka. Następnie złapał go i związał mu ręce. Gdy Bella to zobaczyła, już miała ruszyć w jego stronę, ale ktoś złapał ją za rękę i pociągnął w przeciwnym kierunku. Okazało się, że jest to Samantha. 'Bella: '''Samantha? Co ty tu robisz i dlaczego powstrzymujesz mnie od uratowania Shane’a? '''Samantha: '''I tak nie dasz rady go uratować, a ja też potrzebuję pomocy. Mam już dosyć łażenia po tym głupim lesie, a sama nie znajdę tej wieży. Dlatego masz mi teraz pomóc. '''Bella: '''A gdzie jest Dustin? '''Samantha: '''Ten ktoś złapał go i zabrał. A teraz idziemy stąd zanim nas też to spotka. ''Samantha ponownie pociągnęła Bellę ze sobą, która obejrzała się jeszcze przez ramię i zobaczyła jak ich przeciwnik zabiera gdzieś Shane’a. Westchnęła i zaczęła iść razem z Samanthą. Aisha, Bianca i Dean Okazało się, że między rzeką a wieżą znajduje się jeszcze kilka niezbyt groźnych pułapek, które skutecznie spowalniały uczestników. W końcu po męczącym biegu cała trójka znalazła się przed wieżą. Jako ostatnia na miejscu znalazła się Bianca. 'Bianca: '''Nareszcie… '''Dean: '''Czyli jednak dałaś radę? '''Bianca: '''Chyba nie sądziłeś, że zostanę tam i będę tak sobie stać i czekać na koniec zadania? '''Dean: '''Skąd mogę wiedzieć jakie masz pomysły… '''Aisha: '''Nie chciałabym wam przerywać, ale czuję, że nie jesteśmy tutaj sami… '''Dean: '''Więc w takim razie musimy jak najszybciej wejść na szczyt wieży! ''Dean otworzył drzwi i wtedy całej trójce rzuciła się w oczy duża klatka, która blokowała im wejście do środka. W klatce znajdowała się pewna osoba. '' '''Bianca: '''Co to ma być? '''Aisha: '''Patrzcie, ktoś siedzi w środku tej klatki! ''Postać w klatce podniosła się, a następnie odwróciła do uczestników. Okazało się, że jest to Beth. 'Beth: '''Hejka! Długo musiałam czekać aż wreszcie ktoś mnie stąd uwolni! '''Bianca: '''Kim jesteś i co tutaj robisz? '''Beth: '''Jak to „kim jestem”? Występowałam w pierwszych sezonach tego programu! '''Bianca: '''Jakoś nie pamiętam… '''Dean: '''Jak się tutaj znalazłaś? '''Beth: '''Przyszłam tu w odwiedziny, ale zamiast ładnie mnie powitać, oni postanowili zamknąć mnie w tej klatce! A potem jeszcze powiedzieli, że mam czekać aż ktoś tu przyjdzie i mnie uwolni… '''Bianca: '''Niby jak mamy cię uwolnić, skoro ta klatka jest zamknięta? Nie widzę w pobliżu żadnych kluczy… '''Dean: '''To się da załatwić bez kluczy… ''Dean złapał za drzwi od klatki i zaczął je ciągnąć do siebie z całej siły. Po chwili udało mu się je trochę wygiąć, ale Beth nadal nie mogła wyjść. 'Bianca: '''I co? Więcej już nie dasz rady? '''Dean: '''Spokojnie, dopiero zacząłem. '''Beth: '''Byliście tutaj we trójkę, prawda? '''Bianca: '''Tak, a co? '''Beth: '''Bo teraz nie widzę nigdzie trzeciej osoby… ''Dean i Bianca rozejrzeli się wokół siebie i rzeczywiście okazało się, że Aisha zniknęła. Dopiero po chwili Bianca spojrzała w górę i wtedy zobaczyła, że Aisha zaczęła wspinać się po ścianie wieży. 'Bianca: '''Cóż, Aisha chyba postanowiła wejść na górę nieco innym sposobem… '''Dean: '''Nie może być tam pierwsza, bo wtedy dostanie immunitet! ''Dean znowu złapał za drzwi od klatki i tym razem udało mu się je wyrwać. Beth szybko wyszła i przytuliła dwójkę zawodników, którzy byli tym nieco obrzydzeni. 'Beth: '''Dziękuję! <3 Do zobaczenia! ''Beth pobiegła gdzieś daleko, natomiast Dean i Bianca wbiegli do wieży i zaczęli szybko wspinać się po schodach na górę. Bella i Samantha Dziewczyny już od jakiegoś czasu dosyć powoli poruszały się do przodu. 'Bella: '''Czy możemy w końcu trochę przyspieszyć? W ten sposób tylko pogarszamy swoje szanse! '''Samantha: '''Ty chyba nie wiesz jak trudne jest bieganie w tej pięknej sukni! Poza tym mam już dosyć męczenia się… ''Bella westchnęła z lekkim zdenerwowaniem. (pokój zwierzeń)'Bella: '''To zadanie chyba już nie mogło potoczyć się w jeszcze gorszy sposób… '''Samantha: '''Tak w ogóle to jeśli ktoś nas zaatakuje, to masz mnie bronić, jasne? Nawet jeśli skończy się to tym, że obydwie będziemy złapane. '''Bella: '''Serio? Dopiero co powstrzymałaś mnie przed ratowaniem Shane’a, co mogło właśnie skończyć się tym, że oboje bylibyśmy złapani. '''Samantha: '''No ale ten kretyn nie jest mną. Chyba wszyscy dobrze wiemy, że jestem do niego lepsza i ważniejsza. '''Bella: '''Niby dlaczego? Bo jesteś „królową”? '''Samantha: '''Dokładnie tak! Zresztą powinnaś się tego wszystkiego sama domyślić! (pokój zwierzeń)'Samantha: 'Czy ona ma czasami jakieś problemy z myśleniem? Pewnie zaszkodziło jej ciągłe przebywanie wśród niektórych frajerów… ''Po chwili Bella i Samantha mogły dostrzec wieżę, która była po ich prawej stronie. Rzeka natomiast była po ich lewej. 'Bella: '''Jesteśmy już blisko! Może jeszcze mamy szansę na wygranie! '''Samantha: '''Właśnie, jeśli jeszcze o tym nie pomyślałaś, to w razie czego ja zgarniam immunitet. I nawet nie próbuj się sprzeciwiać, bo nie oszukasz mnie, że ty potrzebujesz tego bardziej niż ja. '''Bella: '''Eh, skoro tak bardzo tego chcesz… '''Samantha: 'Świetnie. Dziewczyny przeszły jeszcze kilkanaście metrów, gdy nagle wpadły do wykopanej w ziemi dziury, która była dosyć dobrze zasłonięta liśćmi. Dziura miała około metra głębokości, więc uczestniczki mogły się same stamtąd wydostać. Jako pierwsza bez większych trudności wyszła Bella, a następnie pomogła wyjść Samancie, która miała z tym problem. Obydwie trochę się przy tym pobrudziły. Samantha zaczęła krzyczeć, gdy spojrzała na swój strój. 'Bella: '''Mogłabyś się trochę uciszyć? '''Samantha: '''Dlaczego musiało trafić akurat na mnie?! '''Bella: '''Spokojnie, to tylko kostium, który nawet do ciebie nie należy… '''Samantha: '''No i co z tego?! To nie zmienia faktu, że nie wyglądam już tak olśniewająco! '''Bella: '''Szkoda tylko, że nikogo to nie obchodzi… Oczywiście z wyjątkiem ciebie. ''Samantha spojrzała się za złością na Bellę, ale ona zignorowała to i zaczęła iść dalej. 'Bella: '''Idziesz czy zamierzasz dalej się wkurzać? ''Samantha nic nie odpowiedziała i zaczęła iść za Bellą próbując jednocześnie poprawić swój wygląd. Aisha, Bianca i Dean Bianca i Dean musieli pokonać mnóstwo schodów, aby dostać się na szczyt wieży, ale w końcu udało im się tam dotrzeć. Na szczycie znajdował się stolik, na którym leżał Kijek Prawdy. 'Dean: '''Czyli jednak jesteśmy tutaj jako pierwsi! '''Bianca: '''Jeszcze tego nie wiemy. Przecież ktoś mógł już to zabrać i położyć tu jakiś inny kijek… '''Aisha: '''Tak, ale mimo wszystko na 100% jest to prawdziwy Kijek Prawdy! ''Bianca i Dean byli dosyć zaskoczeni, gdy usłyszeli Aishę, a już tym bardziej, gdy nagle wskoczyła do wieży przez okno. 'Bianca: '''Czy ty… czekałaś może na nas? '''Aisha: '''W sumie to nie, ale zamiast tego zauważyłam, że z tej wieży można podziwiać piękne widoki! '''Bianca: '''Spojrzałabym, żeby przekonać się, czy masz rację, ale mam ważniejszą sprawę na głowie. ''Bianca już miała sięgnąć po Kijek, ale Dean ją zatrzymał. 'Dean: '''Dlaczego akurat ty miałabyś to zabrać? '''Bianca: '''Zamierzasz się teraz o to kłócić? Ja zabieram ten głupi kijek, dostaję nietykalność, a potem sprawiam, że ty również zostajesz w grze. '''Aisha: '''A co ze mną? '''Bianca: '''Noo… Ty bierzesz Kijek dla siebie, pamiętasz? '''Aisha: '''No tak. ^^ ''W tym momencie na szczycie wieży pojawiła się tajemnicza postać. Gdy uczestnicy to zauważyli, cała trójka natychmiast rzuciła się w stronę Kijka. O dziwo każde z nich zdołało w tym samym czasie złapać Kijek, lecz niemal od razu ich przeciwnik popchnął Deana, który wpadł na dziewczyny. '???: '''Nie możecie zabrać tego Kijka! On nie należy do was! ''Tajemnicza postać wykorzystała dobrą okazję i odebrała Kijek trójce zawodników tuż po tym, gdy powpadali na siebie. 'Dean: '''Skoro tak twierdzisz, to niby do kogo należy?! '???: 'Należy do Tęczowego Królestwa Księżniczki Kenny! '''Bianca: '''Zaraz… Księżniczka Kenny? To ten dziwny chłopak, który ostatnim razem zgarnął nam kijek sprzed nosa? '???: 'On wcale nie jest dziwny! Jest najlepszym chłopakiem jakiego mogłaś poznać! ''Zawodnicy spojrzeli się na niego dziwnym wzrokiem. '???: '''Eee… Okej, udawajmy, że tego nie powiedziałem… ''Bianca zbliżyła się trochę do niego i spojrzała mu w oczy. 'Bianca: '''Albo masz jakiegoś klona, albo jesteś dokładnie tą samą osobą! '???: 'Księżniczka Kenny i Mysterion to dwie różne osoby! '''Bianca: '''Lub też dwie różne osobowości… '???: 'Nieważne, tak czy inaczej zabieram Kijek i robię to dla dobra całego świata! ''Mysterion pobiegł do okna i wyskoczył cały czas trzymając Kijek Prawdy w ręce. 'Dean: '''Ten ktoś jest na serio dziwny… '''Aisha: '''Ja go chyba nawet lubię. :D ''Nagle na szczycie wieży zjawiła się Sophie. 'Sophie: '''Znowu żadne z was nie dało rady zdobyć Kijka… '''Dean: '''Tylko nie mów, że teraz przez to nikt nie zdobędzie nietykalności… '''Sophie: '''Zaraz wszystkiego się dowiecie. Ale nie stanie się to tak szybko jak będzie się wam wydawać… ''Sophie pstryknęła palcami i w tym samym momencie trójka zawodników straciła przytomność. Ceremonia Finałowa siódemka obudziła się w miejscu, gdzie (prawie) zawsze odbywają się ceremonie eliminacji. Wszyscy byli już normalnie ubrani. 'Dustin: '''Co my wszyscy tutaj robimy? Ostatnie, co pamiętam, to nasze zadanie… '''Shane: '''Ja też… ''Po chwili do uczestników podeszła Heidi. 'Heidi: '''Witajcie! Co tam u was? ''Samantha już miała się odezwać, ale Heidi jej przerwała. 'Heidi: '''W sumie to nie odpowiadajcie, bo i tak nie obchodzi mnie to. Waszym zadaniem było odnalezienie i zabranie Kijka Prawdy, ale w ostateczności przechytrzył was niejaki Mysterion. '''Bella: '''Kto? '''Heidi: '''Osoba, która was atakowała. A wracając do zadania, teoretycznie nikt nie powinien wygrać, ale skoro Aisha, Bianca i Dean przez jakąś sekundę trzymali w ręce ten Kijek i na dodatek uwolnili zamkniętą w klatce Beth, to uznajmy, że dzisiaj wygrywa cała wasza trójka. Gratulacje. '''Bianca i Dean: '''Tak! ''Osoby, które przegrały, nie wyglądały na zadowolone. 'Heidi: '''Natomiast co do pozostałych osób… Stwierdziłam, że dzisiaj nie będzie głosowania, lecz to nie znaczy, że nie będzie eliminacji. Odpadnie ten, kto dzisiaj był najgorszy. A tą osobą jest… ... ... ... '''Heidi: '''Dustin! ''Wszyscy byli dosyć zaskoczeni tym, co usłyszeli. Dustin wyglądał na zawiedzionego. 'Dustin: '''Dlaczego? '''Heidi: '''Cóż, zostałeś złapany jako pierwszy. Poza tym nawet nie próbowałeś walczyć i w sumie poddałeś się, a to już wystarcza, aby stwierdzić, że byłeś najgorszy. '''Dustin: '''Eh, okej… '''Samantha: '''To jest niesprawiedliwe! '''Dustin: '''Nie przejmuj się. Chętnie zostałbym tutaj dłużej, ale mówi się trudno. To i tak nie zmienia faktu, że świetnie się bawiłem przez ten cały czas. :D ''Dustin i Samantha przytulili się. Następnie nad Dustinem zjawił się statek kosmiczny, który po chwili wciągnął go na górę. Tymczasem Heidi odwróciła się do kamery. '''Heidi: '''I w ten sposób została nam finałowa szóstka! Znowu… Kto wyleci stąd jako następny? I z jakiego powodu? Tego dowiecie się oglądając Totalną Porażkę: Przygodę nie z tego świata! Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Przygoda nie z tego świata